


Теория флирта

by Eia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Het, Humor, Ratings: R, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eia/pseuds/Eia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Игрушка с феста. Стив в роли соблазнителя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Теория флирта

— Почему я ни разу не видел, как ты флиртуешь? — Тони приподнял верхний канат, шагнул над нижним и выбрался на ринг, явно смакуя эффект внезапности. Зубами дотянул шнуровку правой перчатки, пару раз наспех перепрыгнул с одной ноги на другую и встал в стойку прямо перед Стивом.

— Добрый вечер. 

— Добрый, — первый удар пришёлся прямо в блок, сразу за ним туда же ушли второй и третий. — Так почему?

Стив слегка нахмурился, увеличивая дистанцию.

— Может, потому что при тебе я этого ни разу не делал? — он ответил серией: в плечо, в корпус, в подбородок. Всё три удара Тони встретил перчатками. Чего-чего, а скорости ему хватало с избытком. 

— Естественное предположение, — кивнул он и зарядил прямым в рёбра. Стив ушёл от атаки, слегка развернувшись. — И весьма очевидное. Но есть пара других, Кэп — признаю, менее вероятных... но настолько далеко ведущих, что я их озвучу... уж прости. — Зато выносливости Тони недоставало совершенно точно. И физической крепости — тоже. Роджерс на всякий случай поумерил пыл, лишний раз напомнив себе, с каким уровнем подготовки имеет дело. — Может, ты попросту не умеешь? Или девушки тебе вообще не по вкусу?

Стив, не дрогнув, уклонился по дуге. И только после этого закашлялся.

— Сразу нет, — опередил его Тони, — я спрашиваю не в том смысле.

— Тогда по какой причине я вообще должен на это отвечать?

— Ну, допустим, по той... что у меня назревает вечеринка. В пятницу. На семнадцатом этаже. Приглашены все, включая тебя. Будут девушки, — Тони отрабатывал на пределе, с азартом растрачивая стремительно кончающиеся силы, — и разумеется, как приглашающая сторона... я хочу надеяться, что среди них найдётся кто-то... кто заставит тебя не тянуть мёд в компании Тора. Что скажешь?

— Не думаю.

— Чёрт тебя побери, Кэп! Это всего лишь флирт! — теперь обороняться приходилось Тони: Стив дождался момента и начал понемногу давить. — Есть же и у тебя человеческие потребности? Скажем, не быть одному. Хорошо — ох! — провести время. Понравиться кому-то. Возможно, увлечься. И — господи, да, я это скажу! — получить немного удовольствия? Ты вроде не Джарвис. Так что?

— Что? — переспросил Стив. Когда Тони не рвался напролом, а искал лазейки, припертым к канату, получалось у него куда более изощрённо и интересно. Стало жарко. — Да, я не Джарвис. И нет, поиски любовных приключений не в моих планах.

— Не то, чтобы это было логично, — пробормотал Тони. — Или погоди... ты намекаешь на то, что приключения находят тебя сами?

Роджерс дёрнул плечом вместо ответа. Мысленно поблагодарил случай за достаточный разогрев для того, чтобы на щеках не проступали пятна.

— Я сторонник принципа максимальной управляемости... применительно к любому процессу! — Тони тоже улучил момент. Провёл мощный крюк левой, от которого в ушах гулко ухнуло. Оттолкнул Стива и вырвался, ушёл в центр ринга: — И не вижу никаких препятствий к тому, чтобы тебе взять под контроль этот. — Теперь они кружили друг вокруг друга, то наступая на полшага, то отступая на столько же — переводили дыхание. — Так будет и человечнее, и проще, клянусь. И гораздо приятнее.

— Твоё небезразличие очень трогает. Но не уверен, что здесь оно уместно. Извини. 

— Ну, придётся мне быть уверенным за двоих! — Тони вложился в удар всем телом. Стив успел качнуться в сторону, кулак свистнул у лица; тут Старка можно было поймать, и Стив чувствительно ткнул его в бок. — Чёрт, я всего лишь хочу донести до тебя простую мысль: идя на флирт, ты идёшь не на грабёж! И не на эшафот.

— Спасибо, донёс. А теперь я...

— Рано! Я серьёзно, Кэп. Ты держишься с женщинами так, будто не рвёшься никому запасть в душу. А если запал — не знаешь, как с этим быть! И не особо-то хочешь знать.

Тони выдохся. Или увлёкся. На атаку его больше не хватало, он только угрожающе выцеливал ошибку в защите — но не более того.

— Это тебя беспокоит, как я понимаю?

— Это ошибка в программе. Алгоритм должен быть другой.

— Мы вроде бы решили, что я не робот?

— Иногда бываешь похож. Прежде всего — выкинь к чертовой матери предчувствие преступления, Кэп! И попробуй начать с малого. Ты ни у кого ничего не крадёшь и никому ничего не навязываешь. Это честный обмен: пара минут её времени на пару минут твоего внимания. Всё. Тени ни на чью репутацию это не бросит. Если ты ей не к месту, она тебе скажет. И поверь, если уж не знаешь наверняка: девушкам это нужно не меньше, чем тебе. Побыть пару мгновений в эпицентре твоих чувств — не такая уж скорбная доля. Честно.

— Дело не в этом! — Стив высмотрел брешь первым. Врезал поддых, не замахиваясь. Тони качнуло.

— Не в этом? — усмехнулся он, поморщившись. — Боишься быть посланным нахрен? Ну да, неприятно. Хрупкое эго может зашататься.

— По моему хрупкому эго в иные годы разве что не проезжались бронемашиной.

— Тогда ещё проще. Значит, тебе должно быть известно, что если тебя пошлют — ты не умираешь и даже собой быть не перестаёшь. Но речь о другом. Фокус не в том, чтобы выдержать от ворот поворот, — Тони ожесточённо провёл полдюжины беспорядочных ударов в корпус и не попал ни разу. — Фокус в том, чтобы обменять её время на своё внимание по максимально щедрому курсу. Такое неизбежно запоминается даже против желания. И обязательно вспоминается... в какие-нибудь неизбежно свободные другие пять минут. И тут уж быть посланным — не проигрыш, а просто ход. Мой любимый вариант — и вовсе огрести пощёчину. За излишне настойчивый интерес. 

— Ради бога, избавь меня...

— Охотно! — Тони хмыкнул и сдул со лба налипшую прядь. Он весь вымок, но вид имел самый независимый. И совершенно неуязвимый. — Если обещаешь над этим подумать! Естественно, это вариант только для вечеринок и приемов. Для тех, кто хоть наполовину готов. Не для случайных девушек в лифтах или супермаркетах... впрочем, ты-то точно это пробовать не станешь. Хотя в пятницу будет именно вечеринка, и можно смело...

— Боже, Тони. Ты совсем как один мой друг, только он практиковал всего лишь двойные свидания. У тебя размах посерьёзнее. 

— Так и проблема стала масштабнее со времён твоего друга! Как будто он не говорил тебе того же, что и я!

— Говорил, — Стив кивнул. Нырнул под атакующую руку и пошёл в наступление сам: левой снизу, правой прямо, разгоняясь всё сильнее, оттесняя Тони к краю всё неуклоннее, не давая провести ни один встречный удар. — Говорил, конечно, ровно то же, что и ты — и ровно так же отказывался понимать. Вы с ним одного поля ягоды, друзья мои. Могли бы выступать хором.

Тони выругался, отпружинив спиной от каната. Стив налёг ещё. И ещё. Пробил блок. Помял рёбра. Пару раз угрожающе близко проехался кулаком у левой скулы.

— Вам обоим нет нужды себя сдерживать! На кой чёрт, если вы оба — хороши, легки и приятны, как воздушные шарики на веревочке? И вреда от вас — как от шарика! Не секс же, чёрт побери, считать вредом! Ради всего святого, не делай такие глаза.

С играми пора было заканчивать. Стив отступил и дёрнул с левой руки потрепанную перчатку. Тони повис на канатах, переводя дух. Смотрел снизу вверх из-под слипшихся от пота ресниц.

— Нет ни одной причины, почему бы не предложить девушке воздушный шарик, — проговорил Стив, изумляясь собственной откровенности. В последний раз он обсуждал такое с Баки — и в новой жизни не представлял этого ни с кем. — Хоть на пять минут, хоть на ночь, хоть на неделю-другую. В конце концов, это чистая радость и чувство праздника. А наигравшись, можно просто открыть окно. Но я — не шарик, Тони. Я чугунное ядро на цепи. И пока ещё не настолько одурел, чтобы предлагать себя ни в чем не повинной девчонке, да ещё под видом надувного украшения с завязкой!

Старк закусил губу и сдавленно хохотнул. 

— Я не могу отбросить предчувствие преступления, потому что флирт с моей стороны — это афера, Тони. — Стив отправил перчатки в дальний угол и отёр со лба пот. — Я действительно замышляю обман. Потому что собираюсь взять всё, что можно, и даже больше. Мне придётся принадлежать. Со мной придётся считаться. Со мной не получится играть. А отдать взамен не смогу ничего. Того, на что обычно рассчитывают — точно. Праздника не будет. И даже отделаться от меня в случае чего вряд ли получится легко...

Прорывы смеха становились всё неудержимее. Тони, кажется, смаргивал слезы. 

— Я знаю, что это несправедливо, — закончил Стив. — И надеюсь, возвращаться к разговору о флирте больше не придётся?

Он взъерошил волосы и пошёл в душ.

— Эй, Синяя Борода, — крикнул Тони ему в спину напоследок. — А аппетит поумерить?.. Умрешь же с голоду среди подносов с канапе, ожидая своего вепря на вертеле!

Стив закрыл дверь, жалея, что не навалял ему посильнее.

.....

На обратном пути из Бруклина пришлось менять обе шины. Стив выключил двигатель байка за воротами базы и на секунду подсветил часы. Было почти три. Побудка на сборах назначалась на шесть. 

Он поднялся на общую кухню глотнуть воды. Успел опрокинуть в рот один стакан и наполнить второй, когда из-за спины бесшумно появилась Наташа. Потянулась за кружкой и, забрав бутылку из рук Стива, налила себе. 

— Это было свидание? — хрипло спросила, усевшись на стол. — Сплетни врут, и ты всё-таки пригласил Кэти на чашку кофе?

На ней были пижамные штаны и рубашка без пуговиц. Явно наброшенная только что — распущенные волосы небрежно прихватывал воротник.

— Нет, — Стив повернулся к ней, чувствуя, что где-то близко — последняя капля. — Не пригласил.

— Почему? У неё же, вроде, всё хорошо... — Наташа неопределённо повела рукой над своей незастёгнутой рубашкой, обозначив формы. И тут же спряталась — поднесла к губам стакан. 

— Потому что я не хочу пить кофе с ней, — привычно сказал Стив. И, повинуясь новому, незнакомому демону, навис над Нат — опёрся ладонями в столешницу по бокам от её бёдер. — А ты? С каких пор тебя интересуют сплетни?

— Любопытство, — пожала она плечами. 

— То самое, что погубило лису? — не сменив позы, продолжил он. 

— Ну да, — согласилась Романова. Отставила стакан и попыталась слезть со стола с явным расчётом, что Стив отодвинется. Даст ей снова взять нейтральный тон, как давал всегда, и безнаказанной отпустит с чужой территории.

Он не пошевелился. Только взгляд отвёл в сторону, делая вид, что думает о чем-то абстрактном. Не о том, как близко её грудь под незапахнутой тканью. Смотреть в упор и напрашиваться на пощечины всё-таки было лишним.

Наташа возилась под ним секунд десять. Потом подняла очень сердитые и слегка удивленные глаза.

— Роджерс? — спросила она недоверчиво. — Какого чёрта?

— Это моя реплика, — невозмутимо сказал Стив, всё ещё глядя мимо. — Какого-то чёрта тебе интересны вещи, которые касаются только меня. Это наводит на всякие мысли.

Она усмехнулась.

— Запретишь мне?

— Запрещу? — Стив выпрямился. Тряхнул головой, опустошённо потёр лицо ладонью. — Нет, мне нравилась эта игра. Я просто... жутко от себя устал, Нат. Но для того, чтобы поменяться ролями, слишком плохо контролирую уровень собственной наглости.

— И неправильно выбираешь партнёршу, — сказала Наташа. — Для этого нужен кто-то безопасный. И невинный.

Она подалась вперёд, поймала его за плечи и притянула обратно. Забросила руки на шею. Стив поддался. Тяжело смотрел снизу вверх в близкие, непривычно тёмные глаза. 

— Ты совсем не безнадёжен, — Нат как-то судорожно сглотнула. — А дальше? 

— Ты же знаешь. Дальше я не умею.

— Пфф, — ответила она, и Стив ощутил движение воздуха губами.

Он склонился и накрыл её рот своим, как когда-то на эскалаторе. И точно так же, как когда-то на эскалаторе, вздрогнул от касания, словно от ожога. Отчетливо почувствовал себя пьяным: от шёлкового жара, запаха, искушающей податливости. Наташа обхватила его затылок, притянула ближе. Запрокинула голову, позволяя всё, что угодно. У груди неожиданно часто билось чужое сердце. 

Стив медленно поцеловал нижнюю губу, потом — верхнюю. Нат как-то прерывисто выдохнула. Он поймал обе ещё раз, и ещё; сам не понял, кто первым скользнул языком, кто первым начал кусать, как под ладонями оказались соски. Член пульсировал горячо и каменно, перед глазами плясали звезды. 

Стив отстранился, когда в лёгких до дна выгорел воздух. Вжался лицом Наташе в плечо и замер, ничего не соображая. Невозможно было остановиться. Нельзя было останавливаться. Всё, что он знал о себе, сопротивлялось. Но они стояли на краю, и сейчас преступлением казалось не прыгнуть. 

— Хватит, да? — глухо выговорила Нат. Кое-как сползла со стола, притеревшись к Стиву вплотную. Вывернулась из рук и шагнула к выходу. — Прости.

Стив не раздумывая, потянулся — и вдавил кнопку, дистанционно запиравшую дверь. 

— Боже, — поражённо выдохнула Наташа. И засмеялась. — Да ты правда наглец!

Стив оттянул ворот футболки. В надежде наконец освободиться. Наташа немедленно оказалась рядом, вцепилась в ткань пальцами — и дернула, разрывая. Открывая кожу. Выругалась — и приникла губами. К горячему и живому. Наконец-то.

.....

— Тони Старк приглашает нас посетить его празднество, — Тор опустил поднос на столик и упал на соседний стул, едва Стив немного потеснился. Вытянул ноги с очевидным удовольствием. — И меня лишает покоя неотступная мысль: почему ни разу не случилось мне видеть, как ты греешь сердце игривой беседой с какой-нибудь из мидгардских дев? 

— Доброе утро, дружище.

— Доброе. Так почему?

— Может, потому, что я не делал этого при тебе? — нахмурился Стив между глотками из бумажного стаканчика. И поправил ворот ветровки, прикрыв выцветающий ночной поцелуй.


End file.
